1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a novel method of raising a boat anchor from a submerged, anchored position to a position below the water level that permits easy retrieval. This invention more particularly relates to novel apparatuses that are adapted to perform the method comprising the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many instances wherein it is necessary to pull an anchor up rapidly. The most obvious situation would of course be an emergency. For one reason or another it may be necessary to move the boat rapidly from one position to another. When the boat is used for fishing, it may also be necessary to raise the anchor rapidly when a school of fish is sighted at some location other than where the boat is anchored or when it is important to have the boat move with a hooked fish. In each instance, speed is of the essence. However, mitigating against the use of speed is the possibility of the anchor being wedged or fouled in the bottom of the water as well as the weight of the anchor and of the anchor line. The extent of the problem can be fully appreciated when it is realized that perhaps several hundred feet of anchor line must be pulled in either by hand or by a winch. Frequently when a winch is not available, it takes a considerable length of time and a concerted effort by a number of deck hands to raise the anchor and even when a winch is used, it operates too slowly to lift the anchor quickly.
Several proposals have been made for providing means for raising an anchor. One shortcoming common to the prior art proposals is the need for permanently placing some form of apparatus about the anchor line. While the prior art devices can lift an anchor, it will be evident that the permanent disposition of the device about the anchor line can be disadvantageous. The device can interfere with the personnel who are lifting the anchor and the anchor line and, in addition, can cause the anchor line to become fouled. Still another shortcoming of much of the prior art in this general field is the need for a separate service line that must be towed by a workboat. It will be evident that the use of an additional service line is somewhat more expensive and, in addition, increases the possibility of fouling the line in the propeller of the boat when the boat is being maneuvered.
A typical form of prior art referred to hereinabove is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,990 granted on Dec. 2, 1975, to E. Menard, Jr. The patented structure includes a generally cylindrical, water-tight container. The bottom of the container is closed and the top of the container is concave. A square tube passes axially through the container and receives the anchor line therein. When an anchor is to be raised, the device, which is always on the anchor line, is put over the side and the engine is started. The boat is then run upstream so that the anchor line is pulled through the square tubing. The buoyancy of the container suspends the raised anchor for subsequent retrieval. As pointed out hereinabove, the primary deficiency of the Menard, Jr. structure is the need for permanently placing the device on the anchor line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,782 granted on Jan. 13, 1976, to M. A. Childers, et al, discloses a method for retrieving an anchor. A service line having a submerged, remote-operated catch hook is towed in a direction intersecting the mooring line. When the movable catch engages the mooring line, the catch moves away from its normally closed position and thereby allows the hook to capture the mooring line. After the hook slides down along the mooring line, a pull is exerted on the service line to unseat the anchor. The catch is then remotely operated to free the mooring line from the hook. As mentioned hereinabove, one of the shortcomings inherent in the foregoing method is the need for a separate service line.
Another method for retrieving an anchor buried in the sea bottom and attached by a long mooring line to a floating, moored structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,087 granted on Dec. 30, 1975, to T. M. Montgomery. The method described in this issued patent requires that a submerged hook be towed with a service line in a direction that intersects the mooring line at a point between the floating structure and the anchor until the hook catches the mooring line. The service line is then swerved away from the structure in the direction of the mooring line while the hook slides down on the mooring line until the hook arrives at or near the anchor. An upwardly directed force is then applied to the service line in order to unseat the anchor from the sea bottom and then the service line is then gradually reeled in during the anchor retrieval process. Once again, the method described in the Montgomery patent requires the use of a separate service line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,636 granted on Dec. 23, 1975, to M. A. Childers et al, discloses still another method for retrieving an anchor buried in the sea bottom and attached by a long mooring line to a floating, moored structure. In the second Childers patent, a submerged, remotely-releasable hook having a yieldable catch is towed with a service line in a direction that intersects the mooring line at a point between the floating structure and the anchor until the hook catches the mooring line. The catch is arranged to automatically open in order to allow the hook to capture the mooring line. The boat is then maneuvered so that the service line is moved in the direction of the mooring line whereby the hook slides down on the mooring line until the hook arrives at or near the anchor. The service line is then pulled up to unseat the anchor and the hook catch is remotely operated to release the mooring line from the hook. As pointed out hereinabove in connection with the previously discussed methods disclosed by the prior art, a separate service line is required in order to practice the patented method.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,514 issued to L. A. Reynolds on Oct. 21, 1975, there is disclosed an apparatus and a system for retrieving a deployed boat anchor. A buoyant structure is slidably attached to the anchor line by means of a snap fastener while the anchor line is slack. The boat is then moved away from the buoyant structure to take up the slack in the anchor line. When the anchor line is taut, the floating, buoyant structure serves to redirect the downward pulling force generated by the motion of the boat. As the boat is moved further from the buoyant structure, the anchor is raised. The Reynolds patent also requires that a one-way hook be permanently installed on a portion of the anchor line near the anchor in order to prevent the anchor from sinking when the boat is no longer pulling on the anchor line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,001 granted on May 7, 1974, to A. Shute discloses a device for freeing a fouled anchor. In the Shute structure a cylindrical recovery sleeve is permanently installed on the anchor line and is used in conjunction with a separate lifting line. One embodiment of the Shute structure requires that the recovery sleeve be threaded onto the anchor line. Obviously, because one end of the anchor line is secured to the boat and must be undone before the recovery sleeve can be threaded thereon, this structure precludes the rapid application and removal of the recovery sleeve. In an alternative embodiment of the Shute structure, the recovery sleeve is fabricated in two complementary halves which are secured together by bolts and nuts. This structure also precludes the rapid application and removal of the recovery sleeve from the anchor line.